


Приятный дом

by fandom Castlevania 2020 (fandomCastlevania2020), Mitlaure



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Didn't See That One Coming, Gen, Lovey-Dovey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCastlevania2020/pseuds/fandom%20Castlevania%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: fandom Castlevania Драбблы/Мини от G до T, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Приятный дом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pleasant Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240621) by [BlackBirdAolen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen). 



— Ты правда думаешь, что это хорошая идея? — Тревор никогда бы этого не признал, но он старался задержаться как можно сильнее. Однако Алукард просто подталкивал его вперед, словно он был всего лишь маленьким ребенком.

Дампир слегка улыбнулся. Было трудно сказать, дружеская это улыбка, или слегка дерзкая.

— Да, это хорошая идея. А сейчас перестань быть упрямым Бельмонтом. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Тебе легко говорить! — Тревор сглотнул, — Это не тебе нужно встретиться с потенциально самым большим злом мира…

— Я уже говорил. Это не будет проблемой до тех пор, пока ты не попытаешься быть самонадеянным собой, и разнообразия ради постараешься слушать.

Тревор ворчал, краснея, но не стал продолжать спорить с успокаивающими словами дампира. Но он все еще нервничал. В конце концов, отец Алукарда ни кто иной как Дракула, самый могущественный вампир Валахии, а может быть и всего мира.

Всё же, Алукард решил, что сейчас самое прекрасное время, чтобы представить Тревора своей семье. Его семья не была большой — только родители — но это было так. Тревор уже был глубоко впечатлен, узнав, что Лиза Цепеш была грамотным лекарем. Но это заставило его задуматься, какова роль Дракулы в этой маленькой семье из трех человек. Был ли он главным защитником? 

— Мы пришли. — Алукард подтолкнул Тревора к двери небольшого, довольно скромного дома, и улыбнулся ему. — Что, ты ождал увидеть замок?

— Вроде того. 

Сюрпризы не прекращались. Тревор был ошеломлен, и все, казалось, стало размытым. Это закончилось тем, что он каким-то образом оказался в медвежьих объятьях Дракулы, прижатый к его груди. Но к этому моменту он просто принял, что это необычайно странная семья. Не намного более странная, чем его собственный разум, но достаточно странная, чтобы заставить мысли бегать по кругу. До тех пор, пока Дракула случайно не раздавит его своими объятьями.


End file.
